My Egyptian flower
by D Fan P
Summary: Sam is an egyptian queen, Danny is her bodyguard. Their love grows each day. But when Vlad Masters forces her to marry him how will Danny save her? By proving his love.
1. The new bodyguard

**Hey D Fan P here ! I have a new story for you. Again DxS. I hope you will enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer. I dont own Danny Phantom characters.**

**My Egyptian flower chapter 1: The new bodyguard**

It was a hot day in Amityville, Egypt. But of course in egypt every day was hot. Princess Sam was in her bed sleeping. She dreamt about beeing free of the castle's walls, doing whatever she wanted.

But today was a special day. At age 20, she was going to be crowned queen, and she had to choose her bodyguard. The morning sun shined in her eye's. She yawned and opened her eye' got out of bed. She changed her nightgown into a white gown that went to her ankles. A black cape setlled on her back and a big, golden plate coverd her breasts. A golden tiara was in her raven hair. Her buttler took her to breakfast. Sam ate her breakfast whit her mother. Then it was time after her crownation to choose a bodyguard. In a line wore standing 20 handsome men, all about her age. Her advisor Tucker had a page for every guy whit his name and status. Each time he read a name the guy had to walk out of the line and bow on his knee.

_Dash Baxter, 22 years old, son of the famous sultan's Jeremy's bodyguard._

Queen Sam looked down from her throne to look at him. He had blonde hair and was totally buffed.

_Next!. _Sam yelled. After 18 more willing bodyguards only one was left. - _Daniel Fenton, son of Jack Fenton, the guardian of the ghost portal. Age 21._

Sam looked down. Before her eye's she saw a handsome raven haired young man. He had a sheet-skirt wrapped around his legs and a golden plate covering half of his bare, muscular chest, Yes he was muscular, but not buffed like that Dash Baxter.

_- Yes, Daniel Fenton. Please look your queen in the eye's. _He tilted his head up and looked in her eye's. His eye's wore ocean blue that looked sensetive and careing. But she saw another emotion in those eye's. Was it just her head playing tricks, or did she saw... love? She really hoped so. Becouse when she saw those eye's she felt butterflies in her stomach.

_Yes, Tucker, i think that Mr. Fenton will do. Escort him to his new room._

_As you wish my queen._

Then she heard Daniel say something.

_Thank you, my queen. I will serve you whit my life. I will listen to your every comand-, he said as he stood up and followed Tucker out of the throne room._

_- A good desicion. Verry good desicion._ Sam thought in her head.


	2. Stay with me

**D Fan P ****here. Thanks for your reviews. I had the next part already written but I wanted to wait. Ok enough of this crap, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**My egyptian flower, chapter 2: Stay with me.**

Even after three months, Sam was glad she picked Daniel. He was always there for when she needed him. But there was a strange feeling in her. She felt butterflies in her stomach every time he was near. It came hard to breath just looking at him. And the hardest part- he wouldn't leave her any time soon, because it was his duty to protect her. And every time she caught him staring at her, Sam always saw love in his eyes. Oh no. It can't be. She couldn't. Was she... falling in love with her bodyguard? She can't. It's forbidden to fall in love with a man from the castle's service! But she couldn't help it. She wanted him. Kiss him. She was so deep in love.

**Danny's POV.**

The first time I saw her, I fell in love with her. Her eye's, her hair. Everything. Her body, her smile, and the... love in her eye's? Why do every time I see her I see love sparkling in those beautiful lilac eye's? Wait, what? I can't fall in love with her, she's the queen, for god's sake. And I am just her bodyguard. But the way she walks, swinging her hips, makes me crazy. It was just like magic. Like she had cast a spell on me, with those beautiful, mesmerizing eye's. I don't know how much I will last. I am badly wanting her. Kiss her tender lip's, touch her soft skin. Oh god. I can't. I must obey the rules. Normal people can't fall in love with royalty. Well i'm not a normal guy but I will tell that latter. Especially the queen. Pull yourself together Daniel.

**General POV.**

The two young people wore different in status in society, but the same in their hearts. Not money or jewels wore in the matter what they felt for each other. And that night changed everything.

It was a late evening. Queen Sam was in her bedroom getting ready for bed. Daniel had to guard her by standing next to the door. Sam was in her bed chamber what was covered with white sheets with black stars all over it. Sam was changing her clothes. Covering the chamber, she pulled down her dress and sandals. Covering up in her sheets, she tried to remove the golden plate of her neck, but she couldn't. It was stuck in a knot. Not knowing what she is doing, she called out her bodyguard.

''_ Daniel, would you please come in here and help me?''_

**Danny's POV**

I saw her pulling closed her sheets. I couldn't see her, but I could see her shadow. She pulled down her dress. I could see her slender body, all her curves in the shadow. She took her tiara out of her hair. She wrapped herself in sheets and started to struggle whit the the string of her golden plate. Suddenly I heard her say my name so I listened.

''_ Daniel, would you please come in here and help me?''_

I gulped. I walked in her bed chamber, where she was sitting in her bed,her back against me.

_'' My string caught in a knot. Would you please untie it?''_

My fingers trembled, as I touched her neck. She shivered under my touch as I slowly untied the knot of her golden plate. It fell in her lap exposing her bare back to me.

_'' Thank you, Daniel.''_ Sam said to me.

Before I realized my fingertips ran over her back. She moaned under the touch, relaxing. But before I could stop myself, I was kissing her collarbone. What the hell am I doing?!

But the strange thing- she didn't stop me. In fact, she moaned louder. My hand ran over her hips, her legs and stomach. Danny what are you doing?! Unwittingly I pulled away from her. But the next thing she said surprised me.

_'' No, Daniel. Please don't stop just now._

**Sam's POV.**

What the hell am I doing?! Yeah just call a hot guy, better, your bodyguard in your bedroom when you are almost naked. He came in to my bed chamber and I asked him to untie the knot. I shuddered of the feeling of his hands on my neck. Suddenly the golden plate fell in my lap. I thanked him, but then I felt his fingertips on my back. I moaned at the feeling, when suddenly I felt his lips on my collarbone. I couldn't stop moaning by the feeling of his hands running over my almost nude body. Suddenly he stopped. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted more.

_'' No, Daniel. Please don't stop just now._

I turned around to face him. I covered my breasts in the sheets. The look in my eye's surprised me. In his eye's I could see passion and love. Those feelings made me strong. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled me closer. He had a sudden surprise in his eye's. I took a deep breath and kissed him.

**General POV.**

The two young souls finally met each others lips. Sam settled her hand on Daniel's chest. He hugged her hips close to him.** ( A/N: They can't go too far, jet. IT has to happen in one of the next chapters.)**

He settled her her on the bed and kissed her neck.

_'' Stay with me tonight, Daniel.'' _Sam whispered in his ear.

_'' As you wish, my queen. It's my duty to listen to your every command._

_'' Good boy.'' _Sam whispered again, falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
